Cycling machines are known in the art. In general, a person sits on a seat and faces toward handle bars with legs extending downward. With the feet on respective pedals, the person is able to move his or her legs through a continuous motion. However, a shortcoming of this type of exercise is that the magnitude of force exerted is limited by the weight of the user.
Leg press machines are known in the art. In general, a person sits in a chair and faces toward one or more movable levers or platforms. With the back supported by the chair and the feet on the lever(s), the person is able to exert force through his or her legs in excess of his or her body weight. However, a shortcoming of this type of exercise is that the leg motion stops and reverses at maximum extension or compression.
Recumbent cycles are also known in the art, and they provide the necessary support to facilitate exertion force in excess of body weight. However, the rotational movement of the pedals severely limits the range of motion through which a leg press may be executed. Thus, a need remains for an exercise apparatus which comfortably facilitates exertion of force in excess of body weight and through a continuous path of motion having an extended pressing range.